Sanctuary
by XquidditchxbeaterX
Summary: Emotions run high after a long period of separation caused by the increasing trouble from Death Eaters. Now they can finally spend some time together. How ever will they spend this coveted time?


Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing these characters for my own enjoyment, and hopefully for others.

AN: This is like my first real shagging scene, funny how I've read all kinds of stuff, but I always stuck with frottage, so I am eager to know what everyone thinks. This is shamelessly, a PWP, with no sort of plot what so ever. Well, it kinda has one, if you squint. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes, and do tell me, if I made any.

Warning: Shagging, obviously. Slash.

* * *

Sirius apparated into the living room of the apartment he shared with Remus. Weariness and frustration made his bones heavy, and he wanted nothing more than to sink into his Remus-less, too-large bed, and get some comfort, if only for the short duration of a restless sleep.

He had protected a family of muggle-borns from Death Eaters, and stayed with them at St. Mungo's as late as his stressed body allowed, before succumbing to the call of his bed. Distress screamed through every pore of his being, since he hadn't been able to save all of them, and even though he was resignedly getting used to Remus's constant absence, it didn't mean he found it any less lonely to be surrounded by nothing but silence.

Remus being the only ambassador to the werewolf population that the Order trusted, had the rather impossible task of bringing the lupine factions to the Side of Light. And between desperate attempts to redeem his kin, and Sirius's numerous assignments, they hardly saw each other without the presence of other bustling Order members.

So it came as a very pleasant surprise to Sirius when he saw the dining room alight, and drudged into the room to see if it was in fact Remus, or some gormless Order member with no sense of social boundaries

The dark cloud of despair that had been poisoning him slowly lifted up, and mitigated when he set his eyes upon the weary face of his lover. Remus was no sight to behold, with his tattered robes, and muddy hair, but he was there, and then his eyes opened, and Sirius could see the familiar pair of amber eyes that instantly softened as their eyes met.

Sirius walked towards his lover—who didn't even feel like one because of their long period apart—and sat atop the inviting lap without preamble. He plucked the glass of liquor out of Remus's hand, and clashed their lips together. He could taste the burning, bitter taste of the liquor, and sought to lick it away in search of the distinct taste of Remus.

"Is that really you Remus?" He asked redundantly against Remus's moist lips, simply because he didn't know what else to say, and he had never been a fan of sentimental remarks. This was basically his way of implying that he had missed Remus acutely, and was glad to see him.

He withdrew to gaze at his lover, and could see from the reflection of himself in those dilated pupils, that he too mirrored Remus's exhausted look. Their twenty-year-old faces seemed to have aged in a matter of weeks, both of them at the end of their tethers.

"Sirius, for fuck's sake, you have to ask the mandatory questions to be certain that it's really me, before shoving your tongue down my throat—,"

"The tongue that you allowed to shove."

"—For all you know, you could have been kissing a Death Eater who had the hots for you," Remus continued, as if he had never been interrupted.

"Mmm, I just loveit when you talk dirty to me," Sirius murmured.

"I am serious, Pads. And don't you dare make a joke out of that."

"Lighten up Rem, I know it's you. Because of Regulas, the Death Eaters know that to be disguised as you means risking getting molested by me. And I know most of them, I doubt they'll be queuing up for that. Now stop making me talk, and kiss me"

Remus gave up trying to lecture any sense into Sirius, only experience had ever been good teacher for Sirius, and complied with his demand. He delved his tongue deep into Sirius's parted lips, and swirled his tongue in a distinctly Remus-way, weakening Sirius's knees, and provoking him to reciprocate with fervour.

Sirius, impatient as ever, spelled off their clothes, and with a very naked and very aroused Remus in front of him, shuffled forward, pushing their erect cocks together, and smothering Remus's groan by sucking on his tongue.

He peppered wet, sloppy kisses all over Remus's jaw, licking and biting the abrasive skin, while his hands buried in the werewolf's thick, muddy hair, yanking the compliant head to his whims to get more access to the delicious skin.

Sirius let out a garbled moan when he felt Remus's hand clamp down on both of their erections, loving the feel of the wet flesh sliding against the velvety skin of his lover's cock, while Remus's callused, strong hand pumped and stroked them both. Remus's other hand squeezed and massaged his arse cheeks, letting his rough fingers caress the sensitive skin of his cleft and puckered hole, feeling it twitch because of his ministrations.

Sirius growled and bit at Remus's left shoulder, loving the teasing, yet craving for so much more. "Enough of this foreplay. I want you in me now."

Remus nodded his agreement, and probed a finger deeper into the tight ring of muscles. But Sirius clenched his arse cheeks, effectively halting the foraging finger.

"No need, here let me…"he said in monosyllabic words, and spelled his tight channel to loosen. He muttered another to lubricate both his passage and Remus's leaking cock, and using the rungs between the legs of the dining chair as leverage, lifted himself up.

He looked at his partner's face questioningly when he felt large hands still his hips. "You haven't been properly prepared yet."

Annoyed, Sirius ground his teeth at Remus's ––yet again—ill-timed concern, biting his tongue to prevent his acerbic retorts from being voiced. He didn't want to lash out because of his hectic week, knowing that Remus would have had an equally, if not worse week. But Sirius was never a patient man, and recent events had stretched out his already depleting source of patience. He was desperate for physical fulfilment to blot out all the negative feelings that had been eating him up ever since his first failure to save a life, and wanted pain to be a distraction, but he wasn't keen on admitting that to Remus. So he wasn't to be blamed for his cranky output. "Fuck Rem. I'm not a bloody girl. I've had a hell of a week, so the sooner you shove your dick up my arse, the better."

Remus opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly solicitous, but he must have thought better of it, because he shut his mouth with an audible click, and gripped Sirius's waist harder, lifting him up.

Relieved, Sirius reached down behind him, parting his cheeks, and positioned himself until he felt the blunt tip poking him, and slowly but steadily, slid down, taking the burning pain in stride, and willing his muscles to loosen further. The feeling of the stinging intrusion was welcomed, and he circled his hips to adjust to the wide girth.

Remus whimpered beneath him, biting his lip bloody and panting in exertion to stop himself from thrusting ruthlessly. He gripped the bony hips even harder, and bucked shallowly to encourage Sirius to start moving.

"No, stay still, I want to ride you," Sirius said in an authoritative, low voice, pinching and twisting Remus's nipples until Remus groaned his assent. He lifted up until only the head remained, and pushed back down, holding onto sweaty shoulders for support. Sirius groaned, feeling every inch of Remus as he filled him, stretching him impossibly, and forcing him to halt intermittently when the pain became too unbearable in the first few strokes.

He loved being on top, finding a submissive Remus far too enticing. But it was this feeling of being filled that he enjoyed the most. The heady mixture of pain and pleasure –that always managed wipe out anything coherent from his brain—excited and aroused him. And he found these positions where he had total control of their pace and rhythm breathtakingly intoxicating and overly stimulating.

Impaling himself in sure, long strokes, he sought that one spot that could make stars appear in his sight, and let out a delighted hiss when he did, angling his body so that every miniscule move would rake through that spot, and sliding up and down in languorous and fast motions, torn between going fast and just fucking, or making it last and going slow. He rose and pushed in a haphazard tempo, using the sweat-slicked chair rungs beneath his feet for leverage.

Remus was at his edge, not knowing when Sirius was going to take it slow or fast, and gave up trying to anticipate the off-kilter Marauder's movements. Instead, he released his tight grip on Sirius's bobbing hips, and brought one hand to hold his neck and bring Sirius's panting face close to his, pressing his fingers onto his Adam's apple, feeling it vibrate with every sound he uttered and swallowing them all with his greedy mouth, while the other fisted and twisted Sirius's copiously leaking cock, wanting it to end soon, so that they could both satiate their burning need, and be able to make love later.

Sirius moaned his appreciation, sending tingles through both of their conjoined mouths as the reverberations skittered about, and sped up his movements, feeling the slow burn in his gut spiking and churning, signalling his imminent release.

Mindless as he was, wrapped in the cocoon of his own pleasure, he didn't notice that the wooden rungs of the chair he was using to rise up on was getting increasingly slippery because of the sweat smoothing the already waxed texture, and he was lifting up to seat himself once again, when before he knew it, he lost his footing and came crashing down on the cock buried in him, taking it even deeper and harder than before.

They both howled their surprise, one in pain, the other in pleasure, and Remus's changed into a moan as his orgasm was wrenched out of him as he was abruptly fully sheathed, his bliss intensifying when he felt Sirius's muscles automatically contract because of the shock of the fall.

They sat in silence, trying to comprehend what had happened, and suddenly they both burst out laughing, finding the situation hilarious. Sirius couldn't be arsed to feel embarrassed about it, not when he hadn't laughed like this in a while, and not when he could hear Remus's unrestrained chuckles. The simple accident had managed to erase off the tension that had been insidiously plaguing them, and they could feel the loss of it's cumbersome weight off their chests. Sirius could also feel the perpetual stiffness in his shoulders loosening and fading.

"Hate to bring this to your attention Moony, but I am still hard here," he said in mock-remorse.

Remus grinned, and fondled his balls, palming and rolling them, before Sirius started squirming, demanding more. He squeezed and pumped the erection digging into his stomach, thumbing the head and rubbing the slit, while leaning forward and laving Sirius's pebbled nipples, nibbling, and raking his teeth over them.

He felt more than saw Sirius arching his back, and gave his cock a vicious twist, setting off his release. Sirius made some sort of choking sound, and long spurts of come coated his hand as he milked out the last of it from the twitching cock. He hummed in enjoyment when he felt his own half-hard cock being massaged and squeezed by the quivering muscles.

Sirius slumped onto the sturdy shoulders of his lover, and nuzzled his neck, breathing in the scent of his sweat and the pervading smell of their release, and shivered when he felt the tingling feeling of cleaning spells.

Figuring his legs could duly support him, he hauled himself off of Remus, grimacing when his cock slipped out of him and felt his come dribbling out of his hole. The observant werewolf stood up and chuckled, muttering the cleaning spells again.

But then Sirius was blinking rather like an owl, and looked around the room as if he had never seen it before. "Why the fuck did we shag on a hard-arsed chair?"

And that was when Remus noticed that his arse was more or less dead, and that his back—which had been pressed uncomfortably into the columns on the back of the chair—had the markings of the wood etched into his skin. _Funny how such things as comfort evaded the mind when Sirius was horny_, Remus mused.

"Well, it's your fault for distracting me with all that skin."

Sirius grinned. "I love it that I can still make you sound like a thirteen-year-old," and drew him into a kiss before Remus grumbled again. He reluctantly stopped when he felt the familiar plummeting of his gut, and the uncontrollable urge to pound Remus into the floor.

_Amazing what weeks without sex or any kind of touch from anything other than my hand can do to my libido. Works better than any kind of fucking aphrodisiac_, Sirius thought.

He tugged Remus towards the bedroom, where they could leisurely continue to Round Two.

_Sod sleep, that's what magic's for. And to hell with all things unrelated to sex._

_Er, unrelated to Remus_, he corrected his cock-controlled brain.

* * *

Reviews??


End file.
